


Creature comforts

by musterings



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Puns, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, References to Alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musterings/pseuds/musterings
Summary: Ignis propped up the back of his head on one hand, leaning his elbow against the sofa's backrest. Gladio's eyes darted down to his lips and its ever upward curve. Ignis's hand remained on Gladio's shoulder, idly stroking at it as their eyes met again. Tilting his head innocently to one side, he gave Gladio a coy smile."Did you have any more plans to kiss me this evening?"Fill for the kink meme prompt:Ignis is the most cheerful lover ever





	Creature comforts

They walked hand in hand through the autumn chill, Gladio's laughter at something Ignis said booming down the street despite Ignis's half hearted shushing and whispers warning him of the late hour. The live music from the restaurant still pulsed in Gladio's ears, the wine they had with their dinner coursed through his veins, and it gave him the courage to wrap one arm around Ignis's shoulders, holding him close against his side. It only set him him abuzz when Ignis leaned in against him and wrapped one arm behind Gladio's waist, holding him by the hip as they stumbled their way down the street to Ignis’s apartment. 

What should've been their kiss goodnight at Ignis's doorstep deepened into something lingering and heated when Ignis held him by the lapels of his jacket, and when they pulled away, neither man could break the silence with words to end the evening. 

"Would you like to come in for another drink?" asked Ignis, his cheeks flushed under the streetlights. 

"Sure," said Gladio with a gulp. 

They sat on Ignis's couch, while Ignis opened another bottle of wine from his fridge. It was a cheap grocery store brand, Ignis mused as he stared into his glass, but it hadn't mattered—Ignis's soft green gaze behind his glasses, the way their shoulders brushed and their legs knocked against each other as they exchanged horror stories about their days at work was intoxicating enough. 

Before Gladio could even reach the end of an anecdote about a recruit caught doing things he shouldn't be in one of the spare offices, Ignis had snorted, covering his mouth with one hand and laughing into his palm as he gripped Gladio's shoulder with the other. 

Soon Gladio was laughing through the punchline, and their fit of laughter lasted for almost a minute, winding down into quiet gasps as they caught their breaths. It took being in Ignis's inner circle to know that behind his stern demeanour, he had a penchant for terrible jokes and even worse puns, but even in the months they've dated, moments where Ignis really forgets to restrain himself and lets loose with his joy were rare and precious to Gladio. 

Ignis propped up the back of his head on one hand, leaning his elbow against the sofa's backrest. Gladio’s eyes darted down to his lips and its ever upward curve. Ignis's hand remained on Gladio's shoulder, idly stroking at it as their eyes met again. Tilting his head innocently to one side, he gave Gladio a coy smile. 

"Did you have any more plans to kiss me this evening?" 

"Yeah, 'course I did," Gladio croaked out, his blood pulsing through his ears. It was strange, he hasn’t been this nervous around Ignis in years, "But only if they lined up with yours." 

Ignis's smile broke out wider, his shoulders jumping as he huffed a laugh through his nose at their odd formality, and Gladio couldn't help but return it with his own sheepish grin. 

Ignis leaned in, his lips slightly parted, and Gladio met his lips partway, cupping Ignis's jaw lightly in one hand as they kissed. 

They parted to the endearing image of Ignis’s teeth biting down on his bottom lip, sorely failing to conceal another smile. He squeezed Gladio's bicep, and Gladio snaked an arm behind his waist to kiss Ignis again, and something stirred in his chest when Ignis placed a hand over it, stroking his collarbone with a thumb as he met each and every one of Gladio's kisses with light touches of his lips. 

And his heart continued to stir when Ignis took the initiative to deepen their kiss, their pace careful, slow and languorous. From the bottle the wine tasted as much as it cost, cheap and tart, but from Ignis's lips, the zest and passionfruit tingled on Gladio's tongue. He held Ignis closer against him, all but pulling him on his lap as he slipped his hand under Ignis's shirt, running his hand across his back and making Ignis shiver under his fingertips. Gladio's heartbeat skipped to the sound of Ignis’s soft breaths, his quiet whimpers against Gladio’s lips something he’d never expect to come out of the other man, but he’d be damned if he didn’t hear it again. 

They broke apart and there was nothing more gorgeous to Gladio than Ignis’s glistening, pink parted lips, his cheeks flushed red.

"How far do you wanna take this?" asked Gladio. 

Ignis's lips cracked into a playful smile, "Farther than my living room couch hopefully." 

Taken aback, Gladio stared, only vaguely aware that his mouth hung open. Their relationship was still new, and it was understandable that Ignis was for the most part still reserved with his affections in public, but came to reciprocate them more and initiating himself with time. This playfulness was surprising, but also like a refreshing blast of cool air. 

A hand tugging on his broke Gladio out of his dumbfounded stupor, and Ignis laced their fingers together, leading Gladio to his bedroom. As soon as the door closed, Ignis’s lips were on his again, making Gladio's fingers fumble with the buttons of Ignis's shirt at Ignis's boldness. 

"Do hurry Gladio," said Ignis between kisses, his hands running over the Gladio's torso through the thin fabric of his T-shirt, only serving to hinder Gladio's progress with his clothing.

"You're not really making it any easier here." 

"Just because I chose to wear something with buttons and you didn't?" teased Ignis with lilting innocence as he nosed at Gladio's neck. 

"You know exactly what you're doing," Gladio groaned. Finally reaching Ignis's last button, he slipped Ignis's shirt off his shoulders. It's nothing Gladio hasn't seen before inside the locker or training rooms, but in those moments there was never a chance to drink in the sight of the pale skin over lean muscle, the moles scattered around his shoulders and chest, and the light flush that developed over his torso under Gladio's heated gaze. He pressed light kisses down Ignis’s neck, and walked Ignis to sit down on the bed. Sliding Ignis’s shirt off completely—and making sure it neatly hung on the back of a nearby chair—a hitch caught in Ignis's throat and he let out another shiver when Gladio ran his hands up Ignis's bare sides. 

"I didn't know you were ticklish," said Gladio. 

"Not ticklish—" Ignis breathed, "Just sensitive."

Ignis picked his glasses off his face and set them down on the bedside table, then shimmied out of his own pants. Hooking his arms around Gladio's neck, he pulled him down to press their lips together once more as he laid flat on his back on the bed. 

Gladio shucked off his own shirt and tossed it on the floor with a flourish. Ignis's eyes tracked over his torso and Gladio's chest swelled with pride as he undid his belt and the button of his jeans. Letting his pants drop onto the floor, Gladio climbed into bed, straddling Ignis’s hips and pressing them with his own.

Sitting up on his elbows, Ignis’s hand followed his gaze as it continued to travel down Gladio’s chest, his firmly muscled abs and landing squarely on the bulge in his underwear.

“I really must’ve done something significant in my past life to end up right where I am right now,” he said quietly with a small smile, and his fingers were warm as they brushed over Gladio’s abs. 

“How do you think I feel—” said Gladio. He rolled his hips finally adding pressure and friction between their legs, and Ignis let out a high pitched gasp, his eyes squeezed shut, smiling wide and open mouthed, making Gladio halt in his movements.

Like the wind had been knocked out of his gut, Gladio sat back, captivated by the sight. 

Now Gladio has had plenty of partners and casual encounters, and not to toot his own horn, he’s never failed to wring out all sorts of reactions from them. He’s had loud _receptive _partners, some to the point of putting on a show, and that kind of enthusiasm and showmanship was always a welcome encouragement to Gladio’s performance, whilst others would be more subdued, and in their own way they gave him satisfied rush whenever he would manage to tease out an unbridled response to his handiwork.

He always wondered how sex with Ignis would go, even before they started dating, when Gladio thought such musings were just a result of teenaged curiosity. Years later, when he found out that wasn’t the case, the question crossed his mind again when they grew more intimate in their budding relationship. Ignis had at first been reserved with his affection, warming up to Gladio’s touches behind closed doors, and Gladio was willing to take the reins if Ignis showed any sign of reticence. Another possibility would be that Ignis would have no problem taking control—it was what he was_ raised _and _trained _to do in all aspects of his life—but Gladio’s a flexible guy. He’d be open to that too if that’s where Ignis was most comfortable.

If his previous partners were to be believed, Gladio had little cause to be concerned with his own performance but this was still _Ignis _. This was someone Gladio had forged a real connection with, someone who knew and understood better than anyone else the magnitude and weight of his duty—just as Gladio did for Ignis. With every touch they shared kicking up a whirlwind in Gladio’s heart, spurring on his desire for _more _, a yearning to make Ignis to feel _good _, his heart weighed heavy with apprehension from the thought that maybe he wanted this more than Ignis did, that Ignis will come to regret giving in to Gladio's selfishness and taking their relationship past their easy friendship. 

But instead here was Ignis, his friend and comrade of more than a decade, lying between his legs, his cheeks and bare chest flushed, eyes blown over and clouded with adoration, smiling up at him like it was the same late night in the Citadel parking lot all those months ago again right after Gladio had first asked him out. 

"Were you going to finish your sentence?" said Ignis.

"Sorry I— It's just— This is _you _Iggy," Gladio stuttered out, "I never thought I'd ever find myself in this position with _you _."

Ignis's lips curled up into a smirk, "I can take you on your hands and knees next time if you're more amenable to _that _kind of position."

Gladio blinked. 

Then Ignis's loud snort as he clutched his stomach broke through his seductive gaze, shattering that sensual image he had on before Gladio.

"I'm so sorry Gladio—" Ignis gasped through his laughter, "You left yourself open to that."

Gladio raised an eyebrow in amusement, “Am I gonna have to expect this for the rest of the evening?" 

"No no, I'm just taking the piss," Ignis leaned up and gave him an apologetic kiss, "Please continue."

With a chuckle, Gladio rolled his hips harder, and Ignis threw his head back, eyes squeezed shut, bottom lip clamped between his teeth, his cheeks dimpling in another grin, a smile so unbidden, radiating as much warmth as the heat spreading through Gladio's chest.

“What,” Ignis breathed out when he opened his eyes. 

“Whaddya mean what?”

“What’re you smiling like an idiot at?”

"_ I'm _the one smiling like an idiot?" Gladio choked out a laugh, the continued movement of their hips breaking it apart into a low groan, “Do you know how adorable you look right now?”

“No,” Ignis’s smile remained as he rolled his hips back up to meet Gladio’s, “Why don’t you show me?”

Waves of affection only swelled larger in Gladio’s heart, completely overwhelmed by Ignis’s charm. Leaning down to feel that smile against his own lips, they kissed as they continued to grind their hips together, Ignis’s hardness becoming more apparent against Gladio’s. Ignis broke away long enough to stretch an arm out to his bedside drawer to pull out a small bottle.

“How do you want to do this?” asked Gladio. 

“You ask too many questions,” Ignis hummed in mock thought, still biting down on his lip as he continued to rock his hips against Gladio’s. Pressing the bottle into Gladio’s hand, he held him by the wrist to guide it between his legs, his gaze locked with Gladio’s the entire time, “Use that energy to help get me ready instead.”

“You’re killin’ me here Iggy,” Gladio groaned. Simultaneously overcome with affection and hopelessly _turned __on _for this playful and forward Iggy, his chest (and, um, his cock) was about ready to burst. Ignis kissed him in response, an amused grin plastered on his face at Gladio’s expense.

Sitting back on his heels, he slowly pulled down Ignis’s briefs under Ignis’s watchful gaze, revealing his arousal, hard and leaking**. **Dropping Ignis’s briefs onto the floor, Gladio squeezed at his own near painful hardness in his underwear, straining and leaking through the fabric, but he was given a job to do, and Gladio was gonna show Iggy just how well he was gonna do it.

He squeezed out the clear liquid onto his fingers, rubbing it between his fingertips to warm them for Ignis. Ignis let out a shuddered exhale through his nose when Gladio’s fingers finally made contact between his legs, his breath drawing out longer as Gladio rubbed his fingers in slow, deliberate circles.

Ignis’s hands squeezed at his arms, and Gladio joined their lips together, swallowing Ignis’s soft gasps as he worked one finger in. Ignis was so hot, and so tight, Gladio’s cock twitched in his underwear while he worked two fingers in, stretching them and plunging them in then out.

“_ Gladio—” _Ignis gasp was high pitched, the sound making the blood in Gladio's veins rush down lower. This wasn’t a sound Gladio was used to hearing from Ignis at all, not like his commanding day to day tone, nor like his forceful grunts in the training halls or simply his deep, relaxed tones in their late night conversations over the phone, but he was going to make it his life’s work to be able to hear all the sounds Ignis could make.

Ignis squeezed Gladio’s shoulder harder, his pink lips rounding around another groan of Gladio’s name as Gladio pushed in a third finger. It was easy to get lost in the adoration in Ignis’s eyes, and Gladio was torn between pressing their mouths together, tangling their tongues to distract Ignis from the burn and watching Ignis’s blown out pupils as he worked his fingers in. His eyes squeezed shut again as Gladio brushed against that spot they were both desperately seeking, the twitch of the corners of Ignis’s mouth upwards with every gentle pressure Gladio placed against it making Gladio smile himself.

“How’re you feeling?” asked Gladio.

“It feels really good,” Ignis breathed out, “Hn—! Oh—! You’ve got it, keep going—”

Gladio let out a low chuckle, as Ignis’s hips began to grind down on his fingers “I got’cha babe, right here,” he stretched his fingers out inside Ignis, squeezing his own cock as he did, as if to give himself something to anticipate and hold out for. 

Ignis’s own cock leaked down the shaft, and Gladio took it in hand to offer him temporary relief in gentle strokes, pausing here and there to admire it. He wasn’t as big as Gladio was, but he was definitely on the bigger end of most of Gladio’s partners, and he wished he could stop to give it the attention it needed with his mouth. His heart jolted in excitement. Maybe next time. 

Ignis’s head laid back and to the side, his eyes heavy lidded, “I think you’re ready for me now,” he sighed.

“I should be telling you that,” said Gladio, with a good-natured scoff as he wiped his fingers against the waistband of his underwear. 

“I don’t know Gladiolus,” said Ignis with a sly grin that made Gladio's throat run dry, “I’ve been told I’m a lot to handle.”

“You’ll be shovin' those words back in your mouth soon enough.”

“And if you turn out to be right, my words won’t be the only thing I’ll let you put in my mouth,” he said, his green eyes twinkling and inviting through his lashes. 

“_ Fuck Iggy, _” groaned Gladio. If he wasn’t already painfully hard to begin with, Ignis’s teasing words in his voice, deep and smooth like velvet, and his elegant and refined accent was making it difficult for him to hold out any longer, "Who would’ve thought you’d be such a tease—”

He pulled his underwear down, letting out a groan of relief when the cool air hit his painfully hard erection. Ignis’s eyes seemed to darken, and Gladio stroked himself, Ignis’s reaction a fuel to Gladio’s burning ego. 

“I take it back,” muttered Ignis, and then he laughed, his eyes glued on Gladio’s cock with awe. Any other man would shrink at being laughed at in the bedroom, but the deep timbre of his voice just made Gladio even harder, “This was a punishment for my past life wasn't it? Not a reward.”

"Come on Iggy, I'm not that bad," said Gladio. He lubed up his own cock, proud of the way Ignis's eyes followed his fist as he pumped and twisted up and down the shaft. 

"Therein lies the issue,” Ignis let out a soft laugh through his nose, “I don't think there's any going back once I've had that in me."

"If you keep talkin' like that Iggy, I might blow it before I get to do that," Gladio joined their lips again, and he took both of their cocks in hand. He stroked them together, the lube and their precome slicking them up as they kissed, and Gladio gained a sense of satisfaction from the way Ignis let out a choked moan and bucked his hips up into his fist, “Anyway, do _you_ think you’re ready for me?”

“I have been all night Gladiolus,” sighed Ignis.

“That long huh?” Gladio rifled through Ignis’s drawer and fished out a condom, ripping the wrapper open with his teeth despite Ignis’s disapproving glare. He rolled the condom down over his cock.

“Even longer actually,” Ignis pulled him closer by neck, sealing Gladio’s lips with another deep and hungry kiss, “I was starting to think you were waiting until retirement age until we finally did this.”

With another laugh, lined himself up between Ignis’s legs, pressing in slowly and easing himself in, and Ignis’s eyes fluttered closed, his mouth hanging open.

“Well that shut you up,” said Gladio. 

Ignis tightened around Gladio when he let out another small exhale through his nose. All Gladio could do was shake his head fondly, and he continued to roll his hips, penetrating more and more of Ignis.

“Keep going Gladio,” gasped Ignis, his fingertips digging into the meat of Gladio’s shoulder, “I can take more—”

Rubbing circles against his hip with one hand and squeezing Ignis's ass with another, he kissed Ignis to take the edge off the stretch, not only for Ignis, but also for Gladio to pull his thoughts together, his head swimming from Ignis’s hot and tight entrance engulfing him. He heaved heavy breaths against Ignis's lips as he eased more and more of himself in, Ignis’s soft whispers in his ears spurring him on, until after a moment that felt more like years than minutes, he bottomed out inside Ignis. 

Gladio breathed in and out, willing himself to resist the urge to start moving until he was sure Ignis was comfortable.

“We good?” he asked.

"Give me a moment. It's all a lot to _take in _," Ignis whispered. His chest rose and fell, slow and deep, "Well, you are, at least."

Gladio blinked down at Ignis, lying under him with his dimpled cheeks as he smiled at his own joke. The gel in his hair had broken up back when they were making out on the couch, and his bangs falling over his forehead only added to his look of mischief.

Laughter escaped from Gladio’s belly and he had to brace himself on either side of Ignis's head, his gut clenching as he laughed, and Ignis grinned up at him proudly, before joining in.

Ignis’s hands caressed Gladio's face, bringing him closer for a breathless kiss, interrupted here and there by snorts and chuckles from both men. 

“Wow Iggy, that was terrible, even for you,” said Gladio. As their mirth subsided, Gladio deepened their kiss, and began to move his hips again, and Ignis's quiet laughs became moans against his tongue, “I’m gonna assume we’re good to go if you’re gonna start wise-crackin’ like that.”

“I got the message across didn’t I?” Ignis chuckled, “Really though Gladio, you’re—” Ignis inhaled as Gladio began to roll his hips again—“Very well endowed.”

“Thanks,” said Gladio, “You’re not so bad yourself.”

After wrapping Ignis’s legs around his waist, Gladio grasped Ignis’s hips and began to slowly pick up the speed of his thrusts, pulling out further to thrust back in faster. 

The sounds Ignis made were almost enough to break Gladio out of his rhythm, his stifled moans and gasps like a melody in Gladio's ear. His eyes cast to look up at Gladio, eyes glazed over until he closed them again to let out another small laugh, making him clench around Gladio. 

"What's so funny this time Iggy?" groaned Gladio, but he felt a smile spread over his face too. 

“I don’t think I’ve seen you concentrate so hard on anything before,” he said with a breathy laugh, “Not in the years we’ve worked together. Not in a single spar.”

It wasn't until he pointed it out that Gladio realised he had his brows drawn so tightly together, but the sight of Ignis's easy smile smoothed out the crease in an instant, and made his own cheeks flush in embarrassment. 

“What can I say, you're a lot to focus on.”

“I warned you didn’t I?” said Ignis, his voice hitched as he looked up at him, green eyes shining in the warm bedroom light that they kept on, the subtle twitch of the corners of his mouth now a poorly hidden smile, bouncing up higher after a particular thrust, his back arching off the bed when Gladio drew out and snapped his hips in. 

"There—! Right there Gladio—" 

“You gonna let me finish?" grunted Gladio, and he must have made a face again since Ignis laughed breathlessly again, until another snap of his hips had Ignis throwing his head back with a pleasured moan.

Another grin spanned Ignis's face, and Gladio's stomach dropped, "Only if you let _me _finish first."

Gladio couldn’t help another loud snort that seemed to goad on Ignis’s self-satisfied grin, but he squeezed Ignis’s hips again, levelling his voice to show Ignis he meant business, "Okay, that's it, we’re shutting you up for real now." 

Gladio’s own grin was fond as he thrust himself back in, more deliberately this time, wrenching a louder, rich moan out of Ignis that wiped the smile off his face. Gladio continued to pick up his pace, listening out for the rising pitch of Ignis's gasps of his name whenever he brushed against that sensitive spot inside of Ignis. 

Digging his heels into Gladio's back, Ignis met each of Gladio’s thrusts, his heat clenching around Gladio. His blunt nails ran against the muscles of his back, and wet lips kissed whatever of Gladio’s neck and face Ignis could reach, and Gladio could feel arousal pool and tighten in his own groin, but he held back, focused completely on the affection in Ignis's eyes. 

“Getting close—” Ignis gasped. 

"I got you—" Gladio took Ignis in hand, stroking as best as he could to the time of his thrusts, 

"Gladio—!" Ignis's legs clamped around Gladio's waist, his head pressed back into the pillow, his eyelids fluttering shut, and an ecstatic smile was on his face that almost made Gladio stutter and lose his rhythm. 

“You look so good—” Gladio groaned, his words failing him, unable to conjure anything more eloquent to convey the way his heart soared to the endearing image of Ignis failing to conceal a grin by biting down on his bottom lip. He angled his hips and thrust up harder, and Ignis let out a loud cry, and after a few more thrusts against the same spot, Ignis let out a ragged moan, spilling all over his stomach and Gladio's hand. For a moment, Gladio slowed his hips, and Ignis smiled up at him, and even under the shadow of his own hulking form Gladio could have sworn it’s brightest he’s ever seen the green of his eyes. 

The pull of Ignis’s blissed out smile was too strong, and Gladio leaned over to take his mouth in a frenzied kiss, Ignis's breathing heavy into Gladio’s mouth. One of Ignis’s hands found his, lacing their fingers together, squeezing Gladio's hand, until the tension in his gut released a lancing heat through his cock, finding his own release as he groaned into Ignis’s mouth.

Their fingers still laced together, Gladio braced his hands on either side of Ignis's head, and looked down at his lover, taking in Ignis's flushed cheeks, glossy eyes and parted lips that released shallow breaths.

Then Ignis's lips broke out into a tired smile.

A finger poked right between Gladio's eyebrows.

"That's one way to get the crease out of your brow."

"Gods Iggy," Gladio hung his head, laying it on Ignis's chest, which heaved with more of his laughter when Gladio let out a groan of exaggerated despair against it, "I can't believe I told you I liked you."

"It’s too late to take it back, I'm afraid," Ignis caressed the back of Gladio’s head in sympathy. 

"I wouldn’t even dream of it," Gladio murmured, as he raised his head. Ignis smiled again, and Gladio could feel how his own cheeks hurt from returning all of Ignis’s exuberant expressions as he took his grinning lips in a tender kiss.

“Not even with the cheesy puns and innuendos?”

“You’re skating on thin ice with those,” Gladio pushed back the sweat soaked strands of Ignis’s hair, pressing a kiss right in the middle of his forehead, “But I think I can cope.”

Ignis laughed quietly, and Gladio drew himself out of Ignis, relishing the small groan Ignis made as he did so and tied off his condom to chuck in the bin. With a towel from the bathroom, he wiped up the mess on Ignis's front, before he got back in bed and pulled the covers over them, shuffling over to Ignis's side. Ignis still lay on his back, his eyes glimmering, his smile relaxed and satisfied. 

"Were you ever taught the idea that it's rude to stare?" asked Ignis.

"Ha sorry, I just didn't expect you to be so—" Gladio made a movement with his hand to fill in the gaps words could not express, 

Ignis tilted his head towards Gladio, "_Weird_?" 

"Pfft no, so— so—" Gladio tried to find the word, but Ignis had leaned over to press light kisses to his jaw, and his already fuzzy post-orgaam mind grew fuzzier still from the onslaught of his soft lips, "So _cheery. _"

"I really do apologise if it bothered you Gladio,” Ignis’s brows drew together in concern, the first time that evening he’s looked liked his usual self, “I wasn't laughing at you." 

"No, no, I know you weren't, I know exactly what that looks like. I just didn't think you'd be so cute—" Ignis slapped his shoulder at that, which Gladio brushed away, "So what was it then? Were you nervous?" 

Ignis propped his head up on his hand, and gazed up to the ceiling while he idly combed through Gladio's hair. 

"On the contrary," Ignis began, "It’s just like you said. I never thought this was a position I'd find myself in, ever, in the years we've known each other." 

Gladio shot him a skeptical look. 

"I'm being quite sincere this time, no puns or innuendos intended. You mean a lot to me Gladio,” Ignis met his eyes, and he ran a thumb against Gladio’s lips as he added, his voice soft it was almost a whisper, “I’ve never felt this comfortable with anyone else. I— I am simply overjoyed I get to be with you."

His heart hammering in his chest, Gladio’s own grin must have looked dumb and ridiculous, if Ignis’s was growing as wide as his.

"Yeah?" 

"Truly."

Gladio cupped Ignis's cheek and kissed him gently, "I feel the same way."

Ignis snorted, "I'd be sorely disappointed if you didn't after all of that." 

"You just always gotta get the last word in don’t you?" Gladio kissed him again, covering his mouth with soft chaste kisses, puffs of air hitting his lips as Ignis laughed through them, "Got anymore surprises for me?" 

Ignis’s smile as he stretched and laid back in his pillow was warm and inviting.

"Why don't you stay the night and find out?" 

**Author's Note:**

> ha ha ha see i do things other than make high school musical references


End file.
